The Sinners Are Much More Fun
by ElandiliAvadiel
Summary: The History Boys Jimmy Lockwood's younger sister shows Scripps that a walk on the wild side may not be such a horrible thing after all. Please R
1. Chapter 1

_The Sinners are Much More Fun_

Jimmy Lockwood's sister shows Scripps that a walk on the wild side isn't such a bad thing.

Disclaimer: I don't own "The History Boys", the characters, the schools, any of that. I do, however, own Charlotte and let it be known.. Andy Knott is hiding in my closet.

Charlotte Lockwood wrinkled her nose and bravely pushed and prodded her way through the gathering crowd. A-level results were finally posted. "Why" she wondered "does this have to be the -only- place the school hangs it up? Why can't they post results in other areas to smooth things out? You know, population control."

To any sane person this was a brilliant idea, and she was sure that out of the hundred plus kids crowding around like sheep around their herder, more then half would agree. She sucked in her breath as she was hit in the stomach with the end of a skateboard. This just proved her point.

"Baaa, baaa" she muttered under her breath, imitating a sheep in the middle of it's flock. In truth, she wasn't dying to see her results; she was sure they would not be very acceptable. While the other students and prepped, pondered, and in some cases, panicked, Charlotte was more into chasing boys. Not just any boys though, University boys. Her brother Jimmy's friends to be more precise.

They were older, cooler, and well, let's face it…boys. What girl with a pulse wouldn't have been flattered and catered to their every whim. The day old lady Schneider had prepped her maths class, Charlotte had been riding around with Stu Dakin on his newly purchased motorcycle waving her arms in the air declaring herself the luckiest girl on the face of the earth. There was no way maths could be more importnat then a boy showing any sort of interest in her. The only class she ever showed any interest in at all was History. Like her brother and mother, she found it fascinating. One big story that had romance, action, royalty, and knights in shining armor.

Which brings us back to the present, three days before Christmas holiday 1985. Craning her neck upwards she was able to make out three A's and a B. Of course, her beloved history had been kind to her, awarding the young girl a bright, shiny "A."

"What? That can't be right" she said aloud, disbelief settling over her fair face. "That really can't be right. I thought my grades would be in the toilet."

"Well, well Miss Lockwood," a voice came from down the corridor. "How did we do?" It was the Headmistress, Mrs. Simpkins. The two had a love-hate relationship with one another. Most times, it was hate. Over the past few years Charlotte had learned her office quite well. Mostly for giving lip.

"Ahh" she breathed glancing at the results list and taking Charlotte's arm in an effort to guide her away from the still flocking student body. "Well I don't know how you did it, I happen to know your attendance has been horrible this very important year, but I must give you credit. Apparently something has stuck in your head or else you would not be up for Oxbridge."

"Ox-who-a?" Charlotte thought, She had no plans to further her education. Her family didn't have money for that. Her brother got to go since he was older and a male and would more then likely need the education rather then a girl. If she married rich, there would be no problem. No, she had a dream of being a racecar driver/secret agent. Or if that didn't work out, a musician.

"This is a very prestigious opportunity" Simpkins continued snapping the younger girl back to the here and now. "I expect to see you in three weeks ready to work like never before. If you are accepted, you will be a representative of this fine institution and a role model for our future girls. No go on, and have a safe holiday." Turning on her heels, she was gone.

"Yes that's what I want to be, a role model for being a dork" Charlotte whispered, taking her brown hair out of it's elastic bands and shaking her head. "Oxbridge," she continued walking out the door and putting her favorite Motley Crue cassette tape in her walkman. "Charlotte Lockwood, Oxbridge graduate."

Somewhere deep in her rebel heart and soul, even she had to admit there was a certain allure.

XXXXXXX

I know it's short but I just wanted to see how it went over before I added any more. I know it's slow right now, but I have to "set the scene" so to speak. It will pick up, things will get better, and more action will take place. Review if you like it, review if you hate it, review in any event! Tell me what you want to see happen and I'll see if it can be fit in.


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! My first reviews.. Always and exciting time for me. You guys make my day and yes, make me want to keep going. So here you are.

_The Sinners are Much More Fun_

Jimmy Lockwood's sister shows Scripps that a walk on the wild side isn't such a bad thing.

Charlotte took her sweet time trudging back to her family's apartment. Every few seconds she bobbed her head with the beat of her music. "'Cause I'm a live.. Live wireeee" she sang dramatically throwing her arms over a light pole and dancing around it. "Cause I'm alive!" It was one of her all time favorite songs.

She loved Motley Crue, Nikki Sixx was her God. If she had it her way, she'd be on tour with the group as a backup dancer and not wasting the best years of her life stuck in school and dreaming of how her life could be. She'd much rather go and take a bash at it.

_I'll never make it through Oxbridge_ she thought walking up the steps. _It's not me, it's not who I am. Nikki didn't need university and neither do I!_

That was only the partial truth. She was scared. Scared of getting her hopes up, scared of being accepted, and scared of not doing as well as everyone, well at least Mrs. Simpkins apparently expected her to. No, it would just be easier to decline, to say thanks but no thanks.

"She's just worried about your future you know," a male voice said behind her. "And you know something, it's only going to get worse."

"Bite me Jimmy, not in the mood right now. How'd you find me anyway?" she asked, forgetting that only a nana second before, she was trying to give him the brush-off.

"Oh I heard your off-key singing a mile away. You should really get voice lessons if you want to be a musician."

If she had anything to throw at him, she would have. Normally they bounced pretty well off each other, but she didn't want to hear it now. These were unusual circumstances and she had other thoughts that occupied her mind.

"I can still play my music and not sing. People do it all the time."

He snorted, not agreeing with her.

"So I take it you know?"

Jimmy glanced sideways at his younger sister. "I know everything."

" Alright Yoda, who blabbed?"

He shrugged. "Simpkins called home and spoke to mum. She's been going over paychecks with dad for a half hour…"

This brought her right back to reason number one: Don't get your hopes up. She knew darn well her parents couldn't afford this. She was good at sport, but no where up to scholarship level. She wasn't even sure Oxbridge had any teams for girls. The dons were probably a million year old bats who thought girls belonged in the kitchen, not on the field.

"So what do I do, Jimmy?"

"Can't tell you. Do what feels right I guess."

"It's a no. That feels right."

"I meant think about it first, knob."

"I have been. This whole time."

"Well think harder. Listen kid, I'm on my way to meet the boys. Think about it, I mean really think about it. Your heart never lies, and all that."

"Wow Jimmy, you just out philosophy-ed yourself."

"Just trying to be a responsible brother," he smiled before walking off. "By the way.. If you're up for Oxbridge, you should know that "philosophy-ed" isn't a word. "

"It is, you're just not smart enough to see it" Charlotte called out after him. He turned around and shook his head at her and laughed. "Bye kiddo, see you at home. Be good."

"I'm always good," she mumbled before letting herself in the front door. "Mum? Dad? I'm home" she called throwing off her coat and placing her book bag on the floor. Silence. "Hello? Is anyone here?" she tried again. More silence.

_That's odd_ she thought, usually one of her parents were home by now. It was almost 5. "Hmm, maybe they're shopping or something. That means, well I'm obviously alone for awhile."

After ten minutes of watching the television, another ten of trying to read a book, and a very exaggerated two minutes of trying to cook a microwave dinner, she was bored. Alone time was great if you had an agenda. Now she knew why Jimmy went out.

"Jimmy!" she said aloud, "I had almost forgot him. Meet the boys eh?" Charlotte was forming an idea. She got on relatively well with her older brother's friends. She thought Dakin was the coolest guy since Fonzie and Scripps, well his smile turned her knees to jelly and melted her heart. Of course, nobody had any idea. Only her journal which she hid in the deepest, darkest part under her mattress.

It made perfect sense; she was bored, her brother was out, she got on with his friends, it was obvious what she would do with herself.

"I'll go join them," she announced to no one, picking her coat back up off the floor and strolling into her room to throw on better clothes and put earrings on.

In the middle of rummaging through her jewelry box she caught herself humming. Nothing out of the ordinary. However, this time, she was humming a happy song.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Sinners are Much More Fun_

Jimmy Lockwood's sister shows Scripps that a walk on the wild side isn't such a bad thing.

Charlotte didn't have to think twice in order to figure out where the gang was meeting. It was always the same place every time; a pub two blocks away from the boys' old grammar school. For the life of her, she wondered why on earth anyone would want to be so close to grammar school intentionally.

"It's different once you're gone," Dakin had once explained to her, "now we go past and laugh at all the poor sods who are having their turn. You'll do the same too." he had predicted. She doubted it, but smiled and nodded. That was the key to Dakin, he had to think he was always right.

She pushed open the door to the Ten Bells pub and squinted around as her eyes tried to adjust to the darker atmosphere. While it was close to a school, it was not just a "young people" hang out. As a wily fifteen year old, Charlotte had once managed to get inside and was hit on by a man she guessed was in his mid to late thirties. The experience had frightened her so much she was put off men for quite a few months.

"Yo, Jimmy look who just showed up"

"How short is that skirt?"

"How tall are those boots?"

A crumbled up piece of paper flew through the air and hit her in the arm. Right away she knew it was none other then Scripps. The two of them had a ball throwing things at each other, and to this day he was the only one who had stuffed animal fights with her whenever the crowd was at her place. Back in the day, he had let her win but as they got older, he started trying more and more.

"Hey guys," she cooed walking over and holding the table, leaning into her arms. "Mind if I join you?"

Three heads nodded, three stared, one looked indifferent and Jimmy said no way. "Not until you turn right back around and put some clothes on."

"Oh? What do you call these?" she asked spinning around in a circle, her dark hair swooshing around. He shook his head and got up, pulling the younger girl into a corner "Char you look, well.. Alright you look like a hooker" he hissed into her ear.

"For the love of God Jimmy, relax. It's what all the girls are wearing now, it's nothing. Relax will ya, I already have a father."

"Who would keel over at the sight of what his daughter is wearing."

"That's why I don't wear them at home Jimmy dear," she patted his cheek and tried to move over to the table.

"Jim, you left your present out, better hide it!" one of the boys, Timms taunted.

Jimmy gave him the fingers and Charlotte brightened. "Present, what present?" she asked "or wait, maybe I don't want to know.."

"Nope, that's right, you don't" he agreed quickly, "be gone now."

"No I think I'll stay just a little longer"

"Not with us you won't!"

She stiffened and looked away. "Right, of course. Not with you, never in a million years. I.. I want to play some billiards," she finished quickly. "That's why I'm here."

"Go on then" Jimmy told her, sitting back at the table with his friends. "we're busy."

She scoffed and walked away, while Jimmy retrieved his package and shoved it deep inside his coat pocket. That was a close one.

"I take it she won't be joining us then?" Dakin asked, "I was looking forward to seeing more of that non-existent skirt."

"Oh fuck off Dakin, you don't need to and besides, what about Fiona?" Scripps asked, "How would she feel?"

"How would the archbishop of Canterbury feel about that mouth?" Dakin threatened back, even though the whole table knew he would never squeal.

Scripps rolled his eyes and got up to join Charlotte. "I'll be back" he promised. "Just off to check on her."

He walked off to groans and swears that she was a big girl, could take care of herself, would get over it, and worst of all, would be fine.

"Hey kid," he said gently, "You alright?"

"Yeah fine.. Why?" she lied.

"Welll, because that didn't look like it went over so well, that's why. Come, sit with me" he urged taking the stick out of her hand and sitting at a nearby table. "Talk to me."

"Why do you care?" she asked, perhaps a little too hard. "Aren't I just some stupid kid?"

"Not in the slightest kid- er Charlotte"

She smiled a little. "Does that always work for you?"

"Got you to laugh," Scripps smiled, "I believe that's step one."

"Yeah, I guess it did" she agreed. "It felt good"

"I'm glad."

"Well Mr. Scripps, I hate to talk and run, but seeing how this night has been a complete and total disaster, I think I'm going to head back home."

_Do you have to? _"Now?"

"Bye" she added, giving him somewhat of an awkward hug and buttoned her coat.

Pulling her hood on, she hurried down the tiny street, desperate to jump into her warm bed with a good book.

"Charlotte!" a voice called out after her, piercing the silence. She turned.

"Do you, well do you think I can call for you sometime?" Scripps panted running up the street. "I mean, well to talk. About books and things."

_Books huh?_ "Yeah, I think I'd like that."

"Great, will Jimmy care?"

_Good question. He shouldn't but you never know with him. _"Well, maybe we just won't tell him."

"You know ,this is all new like you wouldn't believe, but I think I uh.."

She screamed and did a happy dance on the inside, God knows how she was able to stay calm. "I think I uh you too"

"Until next time," he smiled, as usual making her melt.

"Next time" she echoed, a new resident of cloud nine.


	4. Chapter 4

The Sinners Are Much More Fun

The encounter with Scripps had left her feeling better. Much, much better. Call it the thrill of the moment, but now university seemed like the best idea ever in the world. Almost. She thought about turning her giddiness into a song, figured why share the greatest moment of her life with indifferent listeners who most likely didn't care anyway. She was on such a tremendous high, nothing could possibly kill her mood.

She flung open the front door, puffed up like a peacock.

"Ah there she is, Char we've been waiting for you. Down by the pet shop again?" her mother asked cheerfully, moving about the kitchen putting away the dishes. "Oh sweetheart we heard the good news and I can assure you, no matter what we will work something out."

That was her mother, never let anyone breathe or have a say for themselves. "Mum, what if I don't want to go? What if I want to, er, do something else?" she asked sitting down at the table and laying her chin on her arms. She knew she was crossing dangerous water here, her parents firmly believed that there was nothing more important than education and that a degree could make a person for life.

"Sweetheart, we let you 'jam' all you wanted when you were younger. You've played enough. It's time to be an adult now and put those dreams on the backburner. University is the way to go."

_Thanks for the support, mum. _"That's what Jimmy says"

"And he is right. Where is he by the way?"

"With his friends. But mum," she argued, "We can't afford two tuitions each year."

"Charlotte, parents take care of children, children do not take care of parents. This is important, this is your future. We'll manage, trust me cheeky madam."

"Joy!"

"Can we check that attitude please?"

"Sorry.. Um, thank you mum, for all you do for me.. How's that?"

"You only have one parent?"

Now who was being cheeky? "For all you and _dad _do for me."

"That's better, now please do me a big favor honey and go check on the wash. Your father needs clean work clothes for tomorrow."

Silently she left the table and marched to the laundry like a prisoner about to face the gallows. On the plus side, if she did make it to Oxbridge, the only laundry she'd ever have to deal with would be her own. "Nah," she told her father's sock, "I won't even do any laundry. I'll be so filthy rich I'll just buy clothes every day."

"Once a clothes horse, always a clothes horse."

Without a word, she turned around and threw the sock at the voice. She only wished it was dirty and stinky and sweaty.

"Now is that any way to treat your adorable big brother?"

He had some nerve. "Screw you."

"Wow, your time with Scripps really sharpened your verbal skills. Just don't display that to any dons. Maybe I should go tell Scrippsy nice work."

She froze, and felt her breath get caught in her throat. What did he know? Had Scripps said anything? Or was he just being obnoxious? She decided to play it cool and shrugged. "It does rub off on people."

"Don't play coy with me Charlotte. He's been my friend for years, and for a stubborn little girl who's convinced she's got life all beat, well there's something mighty different about you."

"I am not stubborn, and I'm not telling you nothing."

"Oh yes, I can see how that's not stubborn at all. When are you telling mum?"

"Nice try Jimmy, you can't fool me. I still won't say a word."

"No? Well he might. And by the way miss un-stubborn sister, there's something on your bed. Go look."

"Jimmy if it's a mud pie, I'm really not interested. I have to finish this."

"It's not, truly. Go on, I'll finish this."

"Oh _now_ you decide to be nice."

"Just go will ya? Before I change my mind."

She groaned, "Fine."

She passed through the hallway and shut the door to her room rather loudly. Now she was excited. Just because she was up for Oxbridge didn't mean she didn't stop getting excited over a present. Just as he had said, there was a tiny box on her bed with two pieces of notebook paper attached. She picked the top one up and began to read.

"_Dear Charlotte,_

_Today is the first day of the rest of your life, congratulations. This is such an exciting chapter for you and we are thrilled to be apart of it. Soon, you will be figuring out who you are and how you would like the world to see you, but please remember that no one is perfect (no, not even you. During this time, you will fall in love,(hopefully a few times so when it's real, you will know it), fall out of love, and unfortunately- shed some tears. Charlotte, you make us proud and it has truly been our honor to know you, and spend this time with you as an adult. _

_Love you forever,_

_Mummy and Daddy._

"Wow," was all she could manage, locking the door and sitting down slowly. "Alright, alright, alright I'll go" It couldn't be that bad, right? At least she'd be away from her mother's prying eyes and free to be with Scripps. Providing they even made it that far.

Scripps. Oh Jimmy! The second one had to be from her brother.

_Hey Kiddo, _

_Well you did this for me so now I guess I'm returning the favor. Anyway, I know you're not looking forward to university as much as I did, but I want you to know I'll help you through it. You're the only sister I've got, and I have to take care of you. I don't care how much we argue, what we say, or even what we do, I'll still love you. Just don't ever repeat that to anyone haha._

_I suppose I better be deep here, so I want to come out and say that the brave don't live forever, but the cautious don't live at all, so never let that inner fire you have be put out, never explain yourself, and never look back with regret. _

_I love you Charlotte, you're my star whether you like it or not. Now stop reading and open already, I know you want to. _

_Your favorite brother,_

_Jimmy. _

"Ok-ay" she sang carefully putting the notes in her desk, I'll open." Inside the box was a diamond and sapphire star necklace. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. Now the star part of Jimmy's letter made perfect sense.

"Ohh my God, ohh my God it's beautiful! Thank youu" she cried running out the door and back into the kitchen to give her mother the biggest hug she could manage. "I take it someone found a present," her mom laughed and brushed back her hair.

"I did, I love it. Thank you thank you thank you!!"

"You're quite welcome sweetheart, enjoy."

"I will!" she called over her shoulder running into the laundry room and tackled Jimmy to the ground.

"Am I forgiven?"

"Very much so! I love it, I love you too. You're the best brother ever."

"That's what we were hiding at the pub before, mum would slaughter me if I ruined the surprise. You're a good sister though, just wanted to let you know."

_Awww shucks!_

"So will you tell me about Scripps now? What did you talk about?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

He shrugged. "Nosy."

"Nothing doing Jimmy, nothing doing" she swore, hugging her brother as tight as she possibly could.


End file.
